One of These Days
by LuvHarryPotter712
Summary: Ron and Hermoine can tell that Harry and Ginny are crazy about each other. So what are they going to do about it? Chappy 7 is up!
1. A Plan?

Author's note: OK this is the second story that Me and my friend have posted. It's the first we ever wrote. We hope you like it! Please review. I don't care if you say you Hate it. Just two words. Hate it! Or... preferably Love it! Disclaimer: Ok... we don't own Harry Potter or any of the Characters or setting as that you recognize. If we did we'd be rich and Living in England with JK Rowling who really own these characters.  
  
"You really should be doing your homework," Hermione sighed. Reclining on the same couch as Ron was sitting in, Hermione shifted her head slightly, finding a more comfortable position in Ron's lap. She was reading a book, while Ron played with Hermione's hair and silently read a Quidditch magazine. Similar couches occupied the Common Room, but all were empty. They were the sole residents of the room, at the moment.  
  
"Yeah, I know" he said lazily, but made no movement to get up. She didn't actually mind. She loved being like this with him and he loved it too.  
  
With a soft creak that severed the tranquility, Harry entered the Common Room through the portrate hole.  
  
"Hi Harry" said Hermione looking up from her book to see who had come in and then turning back to it quickly.  
  
"Hey Harry" said Ron and kept reading the magazine.  
  
Harry sat at one of the Common Room tables, and hunted for a quill in his  
  
pockets. While he fumbled for it, he took a page of parchment and a bottle of  
  
ink from a table and opened his Transfiguration book, steeling himself for  
  
his next essay assignment. He wrote a few lines and was already out of something to say. He stared thoughtfully into space. A few minutes passed where everything was quiet. Since it was the Easter holidays, the Common Room was practically empty. Ron and Hermione remained the same while Harry tried to think of something to write in his essay. Harry's mind was starting to wander off and he found himself looking at Ron and Hermione on the sofa.  
  
I wish I was like that with Ginny, he found himself thinking. He could deny it no longer. Ever since they had teamed together to make Ron and Hermione to admit their feelings, Harry couldn't stop thinking about her. He had liked her way before that, but having been so close to her as to actually work together was driving him mad. He couldn't keep it hidden or deny it, he liked her, he liked her very much and the thought of not being able to know the way she feels about him or not being able to tell her how much he loves her was killing him.  
  
He found himself staring at her during lunch, and dinner and he couldn't help it. He daydreamed about her and could never get her out of his mind. At times, he thought it was ironic that he had helped his two best friends tell each other the way they felt when he couldn't even tell the girl of his dreams that he loved her.  
  
Harry's thoughts were suddenly interrupted as a pretty redheaded girl entered the Common Room. She was singing and dancing as she entered the Room and her voice filled the air. Harry grinned at her and said:  
  
"Hey Gin"  
  
"Hi Harry" she responded,  
  
"What's up?" he asked as she sat opposite him on the table humming the tune of a song.  
  
"Not much really, what about you?" she asked as she took out parchment, ink, quills and books.  
  
"Nothing, just stupid homework. Where were you?"  
  
"Just walking around. It's been a pretty boring day". She kept humming the tune of a song while searching for a page in one of her books.  
  
Harry found himself looking at her once again. God, she's beautiful, he thought. Her pretty long red hair was up in a ponytail, but several strands of hair were falling at the sides making it look as if it were natural. Her brilliant brown eyes, now traveling from left to right and her wonderful voice, even if it was just humming, gave Harry a strange, but great feeling. Every time he saw her, he got butterflies in his stomach.  
  
"What?" asked Ginny looking at him puzzled when she realized he was staring at her.  
  
"I'm sorry if my singing is annoying, I just love this song I was listening to and I can't get it out of my head. I'll stop"  
  
"No, no don't. You sing well, very well" he said.  
  
"Oh, well... thanks" she said smiling at him and going back to work.  
  
A few minutes passed in which they were in silence. And Hermione was reading still reading her book and Ron was still reading his magazine. Harry didn't feel like doing homework anymore, not that he ever felt like it, and decided to take a walk around the grounds. He put down his quill, closed his book and collected his parchment.  
  
"I'm going for a walk, I don't feel like doing homework," he said getting up from the table.  
  
"You really shouldn't postpone you homework you know," said Hermione looking up from her book.  
  
"I know, I know. I'll do it later"  
  
"Ok, but I hope you remember," she said and went back to her book.  
  
"Wait, Harry! Are you going passed the library?" asked Ginny getting up from her chair.  
  
"Um...yeah, I guess"  
  
"Ok, then I'll go with you, I just realized I have some research to do"  
  
Harry's wish of being alone with Ginny was coming true. She picked up her things and the two of them set out.  
  
"Good, they're gone," said Hermione as soon as they were out, putting her book down.  
  
"Yes, good" said Ron throwing the magazine aside. And just as Hermione was about to get up, Ron kissed her gently on the lips, which made her lay back down again. 'Forget Harry and Ginny' said a small voice inside Hermione's head as she pulled him closer. No, you have to do something about them, said another small voice inside her head.  
  
"Ron we have to do something about them" said Hermione pulling apart from him.  
  
"About who?" asked Ron.  
  
"Harry and-" she said not finishing her sentence as Ron kissed her on the lips again. This time the kiss was longer and deeper. If it weren't for the need to breath, they would have never pulled apart. Then Hermione remembered what she had to say and before Ron kissed her again she said:  
  
"About Harry and Ginny". Ron stopped.  
  
"What about them?" he asked.  
  
"Well, didn't you see the way they look at each other?"  
  
"What way?"  
  
"Ron, Ginny likes Harry-"  
  
"We sort of knew that already"  
  
"And Harry likes Ginny"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Oh my god, Ron please tell me you've noticed it too!" said Hermione now sitting up as she had originally intended to.  
  
"No, I haven't. Nobody ever tells me anything"  
  
"Well, anyone can notice it a mile away. The way he stares at her, the way she smiles back. Please they like each other they just don't admit it. And we have to help them do it" she said determined.  
  
"Oh no, Hermione. I'm not helping anybody tell Ginny that they like her. What if something goes wrong? Besides it's between them, let them work it out". Hermione was standing up, her hands on her hips, eyebrows raised, staring at Ron.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"I remember back in Christmas, which I might remind you was not long ago, a certain someone having trouble telling me their feelings," said Hermione.  
  
"Uh...well...that was different" he said shyly not looking at Hermione.  
  
"Oh, yeah? How?" Ron opened his mouth to argue, but couldn't think of a reason, so instead the said:  
  
"Ok, point taken. So what do you want to do?"  
  
"Well" said Hermione now pacing up and down "I'm not one hundred percent positive that they really like each other." Hermione confessed even though she was talking to herself more than Ron. He was used to this so he watched her pace up and down.  
  
"But then again they can't really deny it. Especially the way I found them last Christmas." She stopped immediately and covered her mouth with both of her hands fully aware of what she had just said in front of Ron.  
  
"WHAT?!?! What did you just say?" asked Ron standing up.  
  
"Oh my god, no, just erase what I just said out of our mind." Hermione said hoping that maybe the castle might burn down at that moment so Ron would forget what she had just said.  
  
"I'm not just going to forget what you said just now. Now tell me exactly how you found Harry and Ginny." Ron's temper was starting to rise.  
  
"Um... well... I-I guess you could say... they were... you know... kinda... just... erm... sleeping." Hermione said quietly. She knew what was coming next.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?! Exactly what do you mean by sleeping." Ron's temper had definitely rose. "Hermione? There are different kinds of sleeping."  
  
"NO! Not that way! Just you know sort of the same way we just were but they fell asleep and well... that's it." She wasn't giving him every little detail. They looked a little more comfortable than Ron and Hermione had but Ron didn't need to know that.  
  
"How could you not tell me anything about it?!?! Oh you can bet that Ginny is going hear from me! And Harry too!" Ron's voice was rising.  
  
"Ron they were both tired and they fell asleep! It's not like they intentionally did it. Do you honestly think I would lie to you?" Hermione said trying to calm him.  
  
"When did this happen?" Ron said bringing his voice down.  
  
"The day that you asked me to the Christmas ball But I said no because Harry had asked me first" Hermione said quietly.  
  
"Please don't bring that up again." Ron said miserably and Hermione laughed.  
  
"Come on Ron. It was just an accident they fell asleep and it was a long time ago, so what's the point of making a big deal out of it now?" Hermione said.  
  
"Ok, Ok fine. You're right. But you still should have told me." Ron gave in to Hermione there was no way he would ever win.  
  
"Just let it go Ron. Now back to the plan." Hermione said going back to thinking.  
  
"I don't want a plan." Ron mumbled and Hermione glared at him.  
  
"Fine... so what's the plan?" Ron asked. He knew he shouldn't have even opened his mouth in the first place. 


	2. Breakfast and Questions

"I was thinking that we make Harry confess the way he feels to Ginny, but first we make him a little jealous, just enough to make him suffer, so that when he can't stand it, he will explode and tell her everything. Besides, he deserves it a little for not noticing Ginny before" She stopped pacing and turned to Ron.  
  
"So how do we make him jealous?" asked Ron.  
  
"Um...I'm still not sure about that, but I'll think of something. You'll help me right?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. I really don't have much of a choice"  
  
"Good" she said and turned to leave to the girl's dormitories. But just before she could move, Ron grabbed her hand.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked  
  
"To my room, to think of someway for our plan to work" she answered.  
  
"You can think about it here" he said now wrapping his arms around her. Hermione smiled at him.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I could" she said wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
Forget Harry and Ginny said that small voice inside her head again. And this time she listened to it.  
  
Needless to say Hermione and Ron didn't spend a whole lot of time thinking about what to do with Harry and Ginny.  
  
***  
  
There were a few moments of silence between Harry and Ginny as the walked to the library. Both were deep in thought. But they didn't know that they were both thinking about each other. Harry couldn't stand the silence so he decided to say something. But what?  
  
"So what class do you have to do research for?" he said. How stupid was that of all things I could say I have to ask what class she had homework in. I'm such an idiot.  
  
"Potions" Ginny replied, "What other professor would give us an entire 3 foot paper to do over Easter break? ..."  
  
"True"  
  
"... And it's about a potion I've never even heard of. The git! He makes me so mad sometimes." Ginny kept going. Suddenly Ginny realized what she was saying and whom she was saying it to. She turned, the trademark Weasley, red and looked as the ground and Mumbled "Sorry."  
  
"No, it's ok. I think we all have the right to complain about Snape sometimes." Harry reassured her. God she's so pretty when she blushes. Thought Harry. God I've got to stop thinking like this. It's going to drive me crazy one day. She has gotten over her crush on me. Snap out of it Harry. She will always just think of you as a friend. Wait... then why was she blushing? Maybe she just felt bad about the things she said about Snape? No I don't think she would feel bad about dissing Snape. Well, then why is she blushing? I don't think I'll ever understand women. One of them needs to write a book about what everything means. It would really help.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning later than she usually does. She had gone to bed late last night and was very tired. She had an idea of how to get Harry and Ginny to admit how they feel about each other. The only problem was that she would have to convince Ron to agree with her plan. Stifling a yawn, she walked out of her room. He better agree. Either that or come up with another plan.  
  
After Hermione got dressed she made her way through the empty common room and down to the great hall for breakfast. Harry, Ginny and Ron were already eating. Each person waved to good morning to her, and she waved back. Taking a seat next to Ron, she analyzed the situation. Not sure what to say because she really wanted to tell him about her plan but she didn't want to tell him in front of Harry and Ginny. That would be stupid.  
  
"Hi" she said after a long awkward silence. She could tell something was going on between Harry and Ginny.  
  
Eventually the heavy silence was too much for Hermione to bear.  
  
"What's everyone going to do today?" Hermione asked for a conversation starter because she could tell no one else was going to do it. Especially Ron. After she pointed out to Ron last night that Harry liked Ginny he seemed to have gotten a little over protective of his sister. Last night when Harry came back from his walk he kept asking Harry questions like "where did you go?" and "where's Ginny?" and "what did you two talk about?" Harry didn't seem to notice that Ron was giving him the 3rd degree. He was deep in thought about something and just shrugged and said "nothing" to all of Ron's questions even if it didn't make sense for an answer. And now Harry and Ginny were both looking at their food not saying anything and Ron was watching them like a hawk.  
  
"Nothing" Ginny finally said looking up from her plate. "I'll probably finish my Potions essay. I didn't have time to finish it last night at the library."  
  
"Why?" Ron asked all of the sudden.  
  
"Why what?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Why couldn't you finish your essay? Were you to busy doing something else?" Ron asked again. He had to find out what happened between her and Harry.  
  
"Because I was tired. Besides, writing an essay for Snape is not how I  
  
wanted to spend my Easter Holiday. Therefore I went to the library and I read a much more interesting book than my Potions book." replied Ginny. She had no idea what her brother was getting at but what she said was mostly true. She did work a little on her potions and then spent the rest of the time doodling in her notebook and practiced writing the signature she wished she could sign: Ginny Potter. But now she really had to finish her essay. She only had one day left of vacation and she really wanted to do something other than homework. Maybe she could get Harry and Ron to play Quidditch with her. Yeah right, she thought, like Harry would want to hang out with me, and Ron would rather spend his time snogging Hermione that playing Quidditch with me. And as far as she knew Ron still hadn't started his homework and she knew Hermione would make him.  
  
"Harry what are you going to do today?" Hermione said to try to keep Ron from doing something he might regret.  
  
"I really need to finish my Divination essay. I started it last night but ran out of ways for me to die so I have to come up with some more today." He said.  
  
"Why didn't you both drop Divination at the end of last year like I told you to?" Hermione said. She still didn't understand why they put themselves through that every year.  
  
"Because" said Ron finally taking his eyes off Harry and Ginny, figuring they wouldn't do anything while he was here, and riveting them on Hermione "it's when we do all our homework so we have time for Quidditch and time to sleep. If we didn't do our homework in there we'd be up all night doing it." Ron finished and Harry Nodded.  
  
"Well Ginny is on the team and finds time to do all of her homework and sleep." Hermione shot back. "I think both of you should take a lesson in budgeting your time from her." She added.  
  
Ginny just snickered. She loved it when Hermione told Ron what to do. Ron just glared at Hermione.  
  
"Well, I've got to get going." Hermione said. "Ron could you come for a walk with me? I have something I need to tell you." She and Ron got up from the table and left the great hall.  
  
"So do you think they're actually going to talk or do you think they're going to snog?" Harry asked Ginny after Ron and Hermione left the great hall.  
  
"Snog!" they both said at the same time and then both broke down in laughter. 


	3. The Note

Author's note: OK this is chapter 3. I'm really bored right now and don't feel like doing homework. Anyway. If you didn't know, I co-write my stories with one of my best friends. She is also a Harry Potter Freak. Well, She wrote the whole first chapter and half of the second. I have written the second half of the second chapter and all of third and probably most of it from now on. She kinda got bored of this and is in the middle on writing like three other fan fic stories. Those will probably be posted sometime in the future. On so I've posted 2 chapters in the same day. Be Happy. Disclaimer: we don't own anything. If we did we'd be rich... but we're not sadly.  
  
Ami-Gryffindor89: I'm so glad you like this fiction so much. I'm sure my friend will be jumping up and down when she reads your review. I hope I've updated soon enough. 2 chapters in one day. You should be happy.  
  
LuthienGranger2004: I'm glad you like it. Please keep reading. It gets better. I hope I haven't written that far ahead yet.  
  
~The plan~  
  
"So you said you had to tell me something?" Said Ron when they got outside.  
  
"Yeah I've figured out a plan to make Harry admit his feeling to Ginny." Hermione said.  
  
"Ok so we set Ginny up with another boy. Probably one in her year and in another house so it won't be complete and total torture for Harry. Just enough to make him think he's going to lose Ginny if he doesn't tell her how he feels." Said Hermione. She thought it was a pretty brilliant plan but from the look on Ron's face she could tell he didn't agree.  
  
"HAVE YOU GONE MAD WOMAN?!?!?!" Ron exclaimed. "You already know I'm not too ecstatic about getting Harry and Ginny together in the first place but dragging another boy into this isn't going to happen!"  
  
"Yeah I thought you might feel that way" Hermione said. She was already deep in thought for another plan. She knew she should have had a back up plan. What is wrong with me?  
  
"Then why the bloody hell did you tell it to me?" Ron said still flustered.  
  
"Well you come up with a better plan if mine is so bad." Hermione was not going to allow Ron to talk to her like that. She was just trying to help. "And please don't curse Ron."  
  
"I'm sorry but I think I'm entitled to a little cursing right now." Ron mumbled. He hated apologizing. But he could tell that Hermione wasn't even listening. She had her eyebrows furrowed in thought. He couldn't believe she was so intent on getting Harry and Ginny together.  
  
"Hermione why is this so important to you?" Ron asked.  
  
"Because I can tell that neither one of them is happy and they're my friends and I want them to be happy even if I have to make them a little uncomfortable to get them to notice how they feel for each other." Hermione answered still in deep thought.  
  
"I guess," said Ron. "But please remember she's my sister. I know you're thinking of a plan right now." They walked in silence for a while.  
  
"I've got it!!!" Hermione shouted all of the sudden. Ron nearly jumped a foot in the air; she scared him so much. "Sorry, I forgot you were there." Said Hermione.  
  
"Thanks I feel so loved," replied Ron "So what's the plan?" Ron wanted to know what was so great about this plan that she had to make his heart speed up to the point that he knew was probably dangerous to his health.  
  
"And that would be?" Ron asked a little unsurely. He still wasn't sure he even wanted Harry and Ginny dating. First of all Harry was his best friend and Ginny was his sister and it would just be gross and weird. Second of all he didn't want either of them to get hurt. But he wanted them both to be happy. He was so torn. I guess I'll just do what will make them happy even if only for a little while. Ron thought.  
  
"Ok so you said no boys right?" Hermione started.  
  
"Right" Ron said slowly not sure what the plan was.  
  
"Well, how about a fake boy? A pretend boy?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Um... Hermione you've already lost me in this plan," Ron admitted.  
  
"Ok we write a love letter to Ginny from a secret admirer. That way Harry can still be jealous but there won't really be any real boys involved. Other than Harry I mean." Hermione finished. Ron was thinking about it. She knew he was trying to find something wrong with her plan. "Ron what's wrong with it this time?"  
  
"Nothing that I can find right now." He answered "But I'm not writing it. That's just gross. Writing a love letter to my sister. Nope that's not happening in this lifetime. Or in any lifetime for that matter."  
  
"OK fine, I'll write it. Besides you still have to do you homework. But you have to help." Said Hermione.  
  
"Why?" Said Ron wishing he hadn't been dragged into this.  
  
"Because you're a guy and I have to make it sound like a guy it writing it and not a girl and you know you sister better than I do. You know what she likes and what she doesn't like." Said Hermione in a matter- of- factly voice.  
  
"Fine" Said Ron giving in. "it's not like I have a choice" he muttered.  
  
"Did you say something?" Hermione suspiciously asked.  
  
"No, of course not." Ron said not wanting to start a fight.  
  
"Lets go to the common room. You should start your homework and I can start figuring out what to write in the love letter." Hermione said.  
  
She wanted to start it and get it over with as soon as possible. She wanted to make them happy but she was only going to go so far. And writing a love letter to a girl was pretty far. When Ron and Hermione got back to the common room it was empty. They figured that Harry and Ginny, who were the only other two Gryffindors who stayed for the holidays, were in the library. So Ron brought his books down to the common room and he and Hermione sat a one of the tables. Ron was doing his divination homework. He was supposed to be predicting what was going to happen to himself everyday of the next three months by looking at the path Jupiter was moving in but as usual he made up all of it because it took too long to look at his chart that showed Jupiter's orbit. So at the end he had ended up being killed twice, breaking each arm and leg, falling down three flights of stairs and being sat on by a hippogriff.  
  
"Are done with that already?" asked Hermione impatiently. "I need help with this letter."  
  
"OK I'm done." Said Ron. "Read me what you wrote so far." And Hermione started reading what she had written. When she finished Ron's jaw dropped and he was trying with all his might not to fall over laughing. "Hermione you know we have to give this to a girl right?"  
  
"Yes. Why? What's wrong with it?" She asked innocently. She thought it was a really good latter in her opinion.  
  
"Because you wrote it as if you were going to give this to a guy. I would be really flattered if I got a letter like this. You can tell a girl wrote that letter. And I really don't think Ginny feels that way about girls. I think it would kind of freak her out." Ron told Hermione.  
  
"Well then you write it if you're such an expert." Hermione said. She was really frustrated right now and really didn't care at the moment. Ron took out a new piece of parchment and started scribbling something quickly.  
  
"You put too much thought into what you were going to say. Guys don't think through what they say before they say it or in this case write it. OH and your handwriting is way too neat. I've never met a guy who writes like that." He slid the piece of Parchment over to her and she read it.  
  
Ginny-  
I've seen you in the hallways in school and I think you're very pretty. I've liked you for a long time but I haven't had the guts to tell you. I'm not in your house but I'm in your year and I'm in only 2 of your classes. I really hope one day you will feel the same way about me. I know it's not  
Valentine's Day but this is from:  
Your Secret Admirer  
  
"Ron you wrote this in like two seconds." Hermione said in awe.  
  
"Well, yeah that's what guys do." Ron explained, "If you want to make it look like a guy really wrote this you have to make it look like they mean what they say but they didn't spend too much sting stressing over it." He added.  
  
"I will never understand men." Hermione muttered.  
  
"Well then it's mutual." Ron grinned, "we will never understand women. It's the way of life."  
  
"Ok well there's a Quidditch game the Saturday after everyone comes back and-" Hermione started.  
  
"Well yeah I am on the Quidditch team." Ron interrupted.  
  
"Yes Ron I am aware of that. But back to what I was saying while everyone is at the game I'll slip the note into Ginny's room so it looks like the imaginary guy who wrote it went through a lot of trouble to get it to her." Hermione finished.  
  
"Yeah I guess and it still looks like a guy did it because he did it while no one was around. It's the last thing a guy wants, to let everyone know who he likes. It's really embarrassing." Ron agreed with Hermione's plan. 


	4. Quidditch and a Love Letter

While Ron and Hermione were writing their fake love letter to Ginny, Harry and Ginny were sitting in the library supposedly doing homework. The ended up finding a book about quidditch and haven't gotten much homework done since. Quidditch was one of the few things that they could talk about without getting nervous. They just got so excited and caught up in what they were saying and reading that they forgot to get nervous. They were sitting next to each other at one of the tables looking at a book with movie pictures (of course) that showed different quidditch plays.  
  
"We could do this play," Harry was saying, "it doesn't look too difficult."  
  
"Yeah easy for you to say." Ginny replied, "You're a seeker. I'm the one who actually has to carry out the plan and this is really advanced flying Harry." She finished.  
  
"But you could do it." Harry continued "I mean we won't be able to do this play at the game on Saturday but maybe at one of the games in a few weeks. You'll have had plenty of time to practice."  
  
"Speaking of the game on Saturday are we going to have an extra practice this week or not?" Ginny asked. "Cause I need to know so I don't make plans or anything."  
  
"Plans?"  
  
"With friends. Plans with friends." She added quickly. She didn't want Harry to think she had a date or something. She wasn't sure why but she wanted Harry to know that she didn't have a boyfriend. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Harry didn't have a girlfriend.  
  
"Well to answer your question. Yes, we do have and extra practice this Wednesday to polish off all of our new plays." Harry answered. He loved being quidditch captain. It was great. Quidditch was the one way to escape from everything. When he kicked off the ground all his worries were left on the ground as he flew higher and higher. And it was one of the only topics he could talk to Ginny about without getting nervous. It was weird. There was an awkward silenced between them now. Both of them wished it could be like it was a few minutes ago. They were both talking and having a great time together but now they were back to being shy and not having anything to say. Well, they both had things they wanted to say to the other but they just couldn't.  
  
At that moment Ron walked in. He could feel a weird vibe coming from them. He decided it would be better not to say anything right now.  
  
"Do you guys want to go out and play quidditch or something?" Ron asked. They both nodded. They wanted to be somewhere else right now. And quidditch was always the thing that made things easier for them. And there was no way they were going to do homework today. It was just not going to happen.  
  
* * *  
  
The last day and a half went by fast for the four friends, too fast in their opinions. They managed to finish all of their homework in time to turn in on Monday, even if it took most of the last day of their Holiday. Except for Hermione who made sure to remind them that she had told them to do their homework days ago and then they wouldn't have had to do it now. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were all thinking of the best silencing spell to use on Hermione but they really did need to finish their homework. Their first week back at school was a slow painful week. Too much homework from all the teachers, Snape was being unusually unbearable, and Harry had the team practicing for hours on end.  
  
By Friday night everyone on the Gryffindor Quidditch team was especially tired. Most of them had collapsed on the common room couches after dinner, not having enough energy to go up to their dormitories. When Harry, who was the only one on the team who wasn't totally exhausted, came in and asked if they were all ready for the big game tomorrow they all let out a collective groan. They were too tired to even care about the game right now. They just wanted to sleep. In their opinions Harry was little enthusiastic about the game. It was only against Ravenclaw.  
  
***  
The next morning the team was a little more excited. Even though Harry overworked them they all still had a love for Quidditch that even a dictator like Harry couldn't ruin.  
  
"Is everyone ready for the big game?!?!?!" Harry asked when they all went down to breakfast the next morning.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Fine" were the answers he got.  
  
"Does he remind you of anyone?" Hermione whispered in Ron's ear.  
  
"Gee, I wonder who?" Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"WOOD!!!" They both shouted and crumbled into laughter. It was a big joke to the Quidditch team that Harry was exactly like Wood, too many practices, in too many types of weather, and just too much energy on mornings before the game. Something had changed in him. He used to get so nervous before games but now it was just a big adrenaline rush. He loved it.  
  
"Come on let's go. I want us to get an early start to warm up and see what the flying condition is going to be like." Harry said as he got up from the table. As Harry did this Ron let out a cough that sounded uncannily like "Wood". Apparently Harry was the only one who didn't hear this. The entire quidditch team was trying their hardest not to burst out laughing on their way to the locker room.  
  
As Harry reviewed the plays for the last time the rest of the team got dressed and tried to fit in a few more minutes of sleep in before the game. Each of them was leaning against each other and look stared into space. The team did this until Harry shouted in a loud voice (much too loud for everyone in that locker room.) "Let's GO!" After half the team jump about 3 feet in the air from being awaken from their peaceful slumber, everyone somehow managed to get to their feet, although how is still a mystery to them, and walked out to the Quidditch pitch.  
  
As they walked out of the locker room the team could hear the crowds in the stands. They could feel how excited everyone was. It was perfect playing conditions. The ground wasn't soggy so they could get a good kick off, it was a beautiful sunny day, and it was just the right temperature outside and a little breeze.  
  
This was a very important game. The winner of this game went on to the next and last game to win the quidditch cup. The team who won this game would be going against Hufflepuff, who was having one of their best qidditch seasons ever. Slytherin was having a horrible season and had lost both of the games they had played in.  
  
"Here's the Gryffindor Team." Colin Creevey said into the microphone as the Gryffindor team walked on to the field. He had been the announcer since Lee Jordan had graduated. "A wonderful line up this year. We have Cameron, Wilson, Jacobson, Palmer, Weasley, Weasley, and Potter as captain." As Colin called out the names one by one each of the players did a lap around the pitch.  
  
While Colin announced the Ravenclaw team Ginny flew over to Ron.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" Ginny noticed she wasn't in the stands "She usually sits over but Seamus, Dean, and Neville."  
  
"Oh she's um..." Ron knew Hermione was actually putting that love letter in Ginny's room. "She... oh yeah... she said something about the library at breakfast. I'm sure she'll be here soon." Ron finally came up with.  
  
"Oh I see" Ginny replied as Madame Hooch blew her whistle, which signaled that, all the played were to play back down to the ground so they could start the game. After all the players were on the ground. Harry shook hands with the captain on the Ravenclaw team; actually it looked as if they were trying to break each other's hand. After the two captains let go of the other's hand Madame Hooch released the balls.  
  
"And the Bludgers are up! Followed by the Golden Snitch. The Ravenclaw seeker is going to have a hard time beating Potter to the snitch, seeing as Potter is the only person in this school with a Firebolt. Oh the quaffle was just released. Anyway, the firebolt is the fastest broom out on the market right now and it the broom used by all the professional international teams."  
  
"Creevey about the game please!" Said Professor McGonagall. She was so engulfed in the game that she see didn't even look at Colin when she yelled at him.  
  
"Yes, yes professor." Colin stopped ranting on about the firebolt. "And Weasley makes a nice save. He throws that quaffle to his sister and she races off toward the Ravenclaw goals. AND SHE DODGES A BLUDGER! Go GINNY! She passes the quaffle to Palmer who SCORES!!!!!! 10-0 Gryffindor."  
  
~1 hour later~  
  
"With the score now 70-80 Ravenclaw and no sign of the snitch from either team seeker." Colin and just about everyone else was wishing that the game would end soon. "OH and Potter dives. The Ravenclaw Chaser dives also. They're getting closer and closer to the ground. They'll have to pull up soon or they will end up being pancakes on the ground. Oh and Potter pulls up at the last second but Michael (Ravenclaw seeker) isn't so luck. OH that has to hurt, a wonderful movie by Potter. The famous Wronski Feint."  
  
"Oh it looks like Potter has actually spotted the snitch. OH he has! Come on Harry You're almost there! Oh and Potter is nearly hit by a bludger but he caught the snitch! GRYFFINDOR WINS. 220-80!!!!" The Gryffindor team flew to the ground in a huge ball. The second Harry had caught the Snitch he had been attacked by his teammates. When they got to the ground, everyone in Gryffindor attacked the team. They were going to the qudditch cup!  
  
Ginny and Harry were hugging each other and jumping up and down at the same time. They were laughing so hard that they were about to fall on the ground. While this was happening, Hermione found Ron in the crowd and put her arms around his neck and Ron's arms found their way around her waist.  
  
"You were really great." Hermione said as she stared into Ron's eyes.  
  
"Thanks." Ron answered then lowered his mouth to Hermione's and kissed her.  
  
"Ewww! We don't want to see that!" Ginny yelled when she saw Ron and Hermione full on snogging. "Get a Room!"  
  
"Gladly" Ron said finally ending the kiss and pulling her toward the castle.  
  
"RON!" Hermione yelled, slapping him on the arm and blushing. Ron just smiled.  
  
"Come there's going to be a party in the common room." Harry said as he walked up to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. They were a funny sight. Ron ad a goofy smile on his face, Hermione was blushing, and Ginny was laughing so hard tears were rolling down her cheeks.  
  
**Review!!! They're going to the common room! Will Ginny get the Love letter? Ohhh... We'll have to see until I update!!!!** 


	5. Who sent it?

Author's Note: OMG! It's been soooooo long. I am sooooo sorry! I was caught up in my other fic and forgot all about this one! I know there are some people reading and they want to know what happens so I'll shut up and let you read.  
  
Neni Potter: Yep, Harry and Ginny do make a good couple and yes they have a good plan. I came up with it all on my own!  
  
Destiny Amberly Weasley: Oh, I love your pen Name! I hope your still reading! I know it's been like forever since I updated this story.  
  
SeekerGinny: I'm glad you like this fic. I hope you keep reading.  
  
*Sorry it's so short. I don't have much time to type up a lot*  
  
~Who sent it?~  
  
"I can't believe we won!" Ginny exclaimed as she, Ron, Hermione, and Harry walked through the portrait hole. Ginny, Ron, and Harry had all changed in the locker room while Hermione waited outside for them so they could walk to the common room together.  
  
"Why can you not believe it?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah, you haven't lost a game all year." Hermione pointed it out.  
  
"I know but Gryffindor hasn't won the quidditch cup since I was in second year, you three were in third, and we've never gotten this far before. Plus, I'm actually on the team so I'm just so excited!" Ginny exclaimed as they all plopped down on the couch.  
  
There was music blasting in the common room and there were people dancing and eating and the common room had balloons and ribbon hanging everywhere.  
  
"Wow" Hermione said in awe of the room. "It's never been this festive."  
  
"I know. Not even Fred and George put up all these decorations." Harry said.  
  
"But they did always have fireworks going off." Ginny pointed out.  
  
"Hrumph" Was all Hermione said.  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
"Fred and George!" Hermione said. "They were always setting off something or trying out their jokes of first years."  
  
"And your point?" Harry smiled.  
  
"My point it that they were a pain in my butt!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Hermione they were a pain in everybody's butt. That's why we all loved them so much!" Ginny exclaimed  
  
"Ok, Ginny stop screaming." Ron rubbed his temples. "What did you eat to make you so hyper?"  
  
"I have no idea." Ginny said loudly again. "I think I'll go find Colin and dance or something."  
  
"Um... ok" Harry answered her.  
  
'Why does she have to leave?' He asked himself.  
  
'You can't keep her here.' Another voice said.  
  
'But I thought she was having fun here.' He answered.  
  
'How could she be having fun? Your just sitting here.' It answered back.  
  
'Well, what do you propose I do?' He asked.  
  
'Ask her to dance.' It answered back.  
  
'I don't dance'  
  
'How would you know? You have only danced that one time at the Yule ball.'  
  
'Shut up.'  
  
"Harry? HARRY? HARRY!" Ginny waved her hand in front of Harry's face. He had been staring in the same place for the last few minutes.  
  
"Huh? Yeah? What?" Harry said snapping out of the conversation he was having in his head.  
  
"Just wanted to make sure you're ok." Ginny answered.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine... just thinking." Harry said.  
  
"About anything in particular." Ginny asked. She hadn't gone to dance cause frankly she'd rather talk to Harry. 'Maybe he'll ask me to dance.' She thought. 'Yeah right. In your dreams Ginny.'  
  
"Um... no not really. Just stuff." Harry said. 'Yeah I was thinking about you.' He said in his head.  
  
"Oh, ok." Ginny said and an uncomfortable silence fell on them.  
  
"So! Ginny you want to play exploding snap with me?" Hermione asked from her position on the couch next to Ron.  
  
"Sure. Why not." Ginny answered. 'It doesn't look like Harry will be asking me to dance anytime soon anyway.' She told herself.  
  
"Great! Can you go get your set? Because I let Ron borrow and he lost it." Hermione lied.  
  
"No problem." Ginny said getting up and went up the girl's staircase. Harry Just slumped against the couch and mentally called himself an idiot over and over again.  
  
"Hermione I did not lose your exploding snap cards." Ron said loudly.  
  
"SHH!" Hermione said clapping her hand over Ron's mouth.  
  
"I needed her to go up to her dor- EWW!!!" Hermione exclaimed and pulled her hand away from Ron's mouth quickly.  
  
"What? What happened?" Harry sat up quickly when her heard Hermione exclaim.  
  
"You're best friend just licked my hand!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"He's also your best friend and your boyfriend." Harry said with a small smile.  
  
"Not when he does stuff like that." Hermione said rubbing her had on her skirt then thought better of it and started rubbing her hand in Ron's pants.  
  
"Hey! Those are my pants." Ron said loudly.  
  
"Yeah it's also your saliva." Hermione shot back but they were both smiling.  
  
"You did have you hand on his mouth." Harry said.  
  
"So you stick up for Ron?" Hermione said slapping Harry lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"Sorry 'Mione. It's a guy thing. We have to stick together." Harry said smiling and Ron nodded. Hermione slapped Ron on his arm.  
  
"Hey! That was uncalled for." Ron said rubbing his arm.  
  
"No, It was totally called for." Hermione said smiling. Ron just pouted but smiled when Hermione have him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"EW! Get a room." Harry said leaning back against the couch again.  
  
"HERMIONE HERMIONE HERMIONE HERMIONE!!!" Ginny's voice came from the girl's staircase. Moments later everyone saw Ginny running down the stairs faster than was thought humanly possible.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hermione said as if nothing was happening.  
  
"You'll never believe what happ- AHHH!!!" Ginny was saying when she tripped on the rug and fell on Harry's lap. Both Harry and Ginny were blushing madly. The red on Ginny's cheeks clashed horribly with her hair but the blush looked good on Harry. It went well with his black hair. Ginny sat on Harry's lap, totally forgetting why she had been screaming Hermione's name. Harry's arms had made their way around her waist and they were both staring at each other.  
  
"Ginny?" Ron cleared his throat. At the sound of Ron's voice both Ginny and Harry remembered where they were and Ginny jumped up off Harry's lap though she would have liked to stay there forever.  
  
"Oh, yeah." Ginny sat on the couch between Harry and Ron. "So... what's up?"  
  
"Um... you were the one who came running down the stairs screaming Hermione's name at the top of your lungs." Ron reminded Ginny.  
  
"Oh, yeah that." Ginny said blushing again. Ginny looked down and in her right hand she had a crumbled up piece of parchment.  
  
"Look at this Hermione." Ginny said handing Hermione the piece of Parchment. Hermione looked at the parchment and pretended to read and nudged Ron to do the same. Ron looked over Hermione's should her and frowned as of he didn't like what he was reading. Harry looked at the smile on Hermione's face and the frown of Ron's face.  
  
"What does it say?" Harry asked.  
  
"Someone had a secret admirer." Hermione's smile widened and Ron's frown deepened. This time it was a real frown. He did not approve of this plan. Harry's jaw dropped.  
  
"Are you serious?" Harry snatched the letter out of Hermione's hand and read it.  
  
Ginny-  
I've seen you in the hallways in school and I think you're very pretty. I've liked you for a long time but I haven't had the guts to tell you. I'm not in your house but I'm in your year and I'm in only 2 of your classes. I really hope one day you will feel the same way about me. I know it's not  
Valentine's Day but this is from:  
Your Secret Admirer  
  
"Wow." Harry muttered. 'How could this be?' He asked himself.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Just this kind of stuff doesn't happen everyday." Harry said. 'What am I supposed to say?' He asked himself. 'I'm going to kill the guy who sent this?' That's how he felt.  
  
"So what are you going to do?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nothing I guess." Ginny replied. "I can't. I don't have a clue who sent this. Do you?" "Nope." Hermione was still smiling.  
  
"If I did he'd already be dead." Ron said still frowning. Hermione slapped him across the chest. "OW!"  
  
"You deserved it." She answered.  
  
"Do you know who sent it Harry?" Ginny asked turning her attention away from Hermione and Ron.  
  
"No clue." He answered. 


	6. Charms Essay

**Author's note**: A look who actually updated!!! I know it's been forever. Firth I had major writer's block on this story. Then I got caught up in my other one. And I told Hazel to work on this one (I share this pen name with her.) but she just started a whole new fic. We have so many going at the same time. Well, here the next chapter. Thanks for waiting for it to be updated.  
  
**Destiny Amberly Weasely**: Here's the update. I know it's been forever but here it is. I hope you like it.  
  
**Good-charlotte-rocks**: Yes good charlotte does rock. I'm glad you like my story. I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated. I promise I will read your fic as soon as I get the chance. School is winding down. Finals are coming so I will try my best to read it.  
  
**Jlatmil**: I'm glad you think this is really good.  
  
**Yamile**: Here's more. Enjoy.  
  
**Buffy/angle freak**: Yeah, my friend, and co-writer live the idea of Harry and Ginny getting together. She started this fic and I guess got bored of it so I've written most f it. I didn't want to leave it unfinished. I am more into the whole lily/James thing.  
  
Charms essay  
  
'At least I didn't have to ask her to dance.' Harry thought later that night after the party in the common room had died down. He was now lying in bed; sleep wasn't coming too easily tonight. 'A love letter... who writes love letters? It's not even around Valentine's Day.' Harry thought has he turned over to that he was not lying on his stomach and put is head under his pillow. He finally fell asleep.

* * *

"I can't believe it's already Monday." Ron groaned as he took his seat at the Gryffindor table next to Hermione and across from Harry.  
  
"I know... the weekend flew by." Harry agreed taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes.  
  
"I agree. I nearly almost didn't get all my homework finished." Hermione added. "That charms essay was horrible."  
  
"We had a charms essay?" Harry and Ron asked at the same time.  
  
"Yes, three rolls of parchment. Remember?" Hermione said disbelieving that they actually forgot about the essay.  
  
"What was it supposed to be about?" Harry asked.  
  
"I cannot believe the two of you forgot it!" Hermione exclaimed appalled. "You were supposed to write about that charm that you think most affected medieval wizardry."  
  
"Oh, man..." Harry groaned.  
  
"That requires research." Ron said stupidly.  
  
"Exactly! Why do you think I was in the library all of yesterday?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"I swear the teachers are trying to kill us." Ginny said plopping down next to Harry at the table.  
  
"Agreed." Ron said. "A Potions, Defense against the dark arts, and a charms essay. In ONE WEEKEND!"  
  
"Ouch" Ginny said realizing that it was much worse for them than it was for her.  
  
"We don't have charms till tomorrow though." Ron said. "So if we don't eat or sleep for the next twenty four hours we can probably get this essay done."  
  
"Ok, so we'll meet in the Library for lunch." Harry agreed with Ron.  
  
"How do you forget about something like this?" Hermione asked. She truly didn't understand how someone could forget do to an essay.  
  
"We should get to Transfiguration." Ron said ignoring Hermione's question and hi urge to snap some very rude words at her.

* * *

"So how's the essay coming along?" Ginny asked Harry that night in the common room. Harry and Ron had been true to their word. They hadn't eaten anything since breakfast and they were working into their sleeping time right now.  
  
"Slowly." Harry said not looking up from the parchment he was scribbling furiously on.  
  
"You need any help?" Ginny asked sitting down in the chair next to Harry's at the table he and Ron were sitting at.  
  
"Yeah, you can look through this book and find any important charms that they might have used." Ron said handing Ginny a book that looked as if it weighed more than she did.  
  
"Um, ok." Ginny said opening the book.  
  
"Thanks Ginny." Harry said sincerely.  
  
"No problem Harry." Ginny got lost in Harry's deep green eye, totally forgetting the love letter and not really caring.  
  
4 hours later  
  
"Ginny it's two in the morning. You should get to bed." Harry said when he saw Ginny's eyelids starting to drop a little.  
  
"No I'm fine." Ginny suppressed a yawn.  
  
"Gin, listen to Harry. We are almost finished." Ron said writing as fast as possible at the same time. He wanted as least an hour of sleep.  
  
"If you're sure." Ginny said slowly getting up. Her legs were stiff from sitting for four hours straight.  
  
"Yeah, see you tomorrow gin." Ron said.  
  
"Thanks again." Harry said.  
  
"No problem." Ginny smiled and walked up the girl's staircase to go to bed.  
  
The next morning  
  
"So? Did you finish?" Hermione asked as she sat next to Ron at the Gryffindor table the next morning.  
  
"What? Did you say something?" Ron was torn out of his sleeplike trance.  
  
"I asked if you finished?" Hermione repeated herself.  
  
"Yeah, here." Ron said and handed her his rolls of parchment.  
  
"Ron is this even written in English?" Hermione said looking at Ron's essay. "I know your handwriting isn't the best but it's usually a little legible. This looks like a totally different language."  
  
"Nope, it's English." Ron assured Hermione.  
  
"I hope Professor Flitwick will be able to read it." Hermione said concerned.  
  
"Well, her is the charms teacher. He should know a charm to make it legible." Ron said and Jumped when the bell sounded signaling the end of breakfast.  
  
"Harry wake up!" Ginny shook Harry's shoulder. He had fallen asleep at the table.  
"What? I'm awake. Let's go. Where are we going?" Harry asked truly confused.  
  
"You're going to Charms." Ginny told him gently.  
  
"Ok, thanks." Harry smiled at Ginny and walked off with Hermione and Ron to Charms.

* * *

"I'm sitting here and never getting up. Ever." Harry said plopping down on a couch in the common room after dinner.  
  
"Yes, while you stay there. I will be in upstairs in my bed. I will sleep from now until tomorrow morning." Ron said making his way over to the boy's staircase.  
  
"It's six o'clock." Ginny pointed out.  
  
"And you're point?" Ron asked.  
  
"Her point is that if you go to bed now, you'll be sleeping for over twelve hours straight." Hermione said.  
  
"And you're point is?" Ron asked again.  
  
"Never mind. Just go to bed you big oaf." Hermione said.  
  
"That was uncalled for." Ron said through a yawn as he made his way upstairs.  
  
"I'm going to go to my room to." Hermione said. "I should get the History of Magic essay out of the way."  
  
"Have fun!" Ginny smiled.  
  
"Do they ever quite assigning essays. They could be a little more creative." Harry said from the couch.  
  
"You would think they would get tired of grading all of them too." Ginny said sitting down on the couch next to Harry.  
  
"I know." Harry smiled.  
  
"You know someday we're going to look back on these day and laugh. We will consider these the good times." Ginny pointed out.  
  
"This is a good time." Harry said. "Last night wasn't but I know I'll end up missing it anyway."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean." Ginny said and a silence fell between them.  
  
"Ginny?" Harry asked a few minutes later.  
  
"Hm?" Ginny said.  
  
"Who do you think sent you that letter?" Harry asked.  
  
"I honestly don't know." Ginny said thinking about how much she should tell Harry. "The guy I like wouldn't give me a love letter."  
  
"Really?" Harry said now very interested.  
  
"Yep." Ginny replied.  
  
"And who is this guy? Do I know him?" Harry asked smiling hoping beyond hope that it was he. Though he wouldn't ever admit that to anyone.  
  
"Yeah, I'd say you know him pretty well. And for a long time too." Ginny smiled and turned her head to hid the blush coloring her cheeks.  
  
"Are you going to tell me about him?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, I don't want to make you jealous or anything." Ginny laughed.  
  
"Try me." Harry challenged her.  
  
"He's a really great quidditch player and he has his priorities in order." Ginny said.  
  
"And what are is priorities?" Harry asked.  
  
"He puts his friends before himself. He knows how important family is and how lucky he is to be surrounded by people how love him." Ginny said.  
  
"He sounds like a pretty great guy." Harry laughed.  
  
"You have way too much of an ego." Ginny said pushing Harry.  
  
"Oh, so it was me?" Harry asked his smile growing wider.  
  
"I shouldn't have said that." Ginny blushed deeper.  
  
"Yeah you should have." Harry said moving closer to Ginny.  
  
"So you could make fun of me?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No, so I could do this." Harry said and moved his head closer to hers. Harry brought his lips to hers and kissed her. And it was some kiss too. 


	7. Brothers

Author's note: Here's the long awaited update! I really like this chapter. It's my favorite one!  
  
**Juvefan**: Here's the next chapter you asked for. I hope you like it.  
  
**HPPoenix07**: Yes, I updated again!  
  
**Maria**: Yes! Another Bloody update!!! Enjoy!  
  
**Funkydunkum**: Yep, I like fluff stories. And yes, this is a very fluffy story.  
  
**Laura**: You didn't review for my last chapter but you review for my 5th chapter so I decided to respond. I'm glad you think this is a good Ginny/Harry fic. If you go to our author's page I think my friend has written another Harry/Ginny fic. And yes, I know the Gryffindor team won the quidditch cup in Harry's fifth year but I wanted it to seem as if they hadn't won it in quite a while.  
  
Brothers  
  
"Wow" Ginny whispered against Harry's lips. "That was... wow..." She was having troubling finding words to describe the feeling.  
  
"So you won't mind if I do it again?" Harry chuckled deep within his through and it made Ginny's insides melt. It was definitely a good thing she was sitting down, she probably would have collapsed if she had been standing up.  
  
"No..." Ginny was seriously having trouble with her vocal cords at the moment. Harry just smiled and brought his lips back down to hers. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer until she was almost sitting in his lap, and Ginny was kind of disappointed that he didn't totally pull her into his lap. Harry buried his other hand in Ginny's infamous Weasley red hair and deepened the kiss.  
  
"GET OFF MY SISTER!!!" Came from outside the little world Harry and Ginny had been in by themselves. Harry and Ginny broke the kiss and looked up to find a very angry, not to mention red, Ron.  
  
"Well, you see Ron..." Harry jumped off the couch and away from Ginny when he realized that the chances of him getting hexed were very high at the moment.  
  
"What it is..." Ginny said jumping off the couch also.  
  
"What it is is Harry had his tongue down your throat." Ron was becoming madder by the second.  
  
"SO?!?!" Ginny's temper was now rising. Harry would rather have been anywhere at the moment. Mars maybe, he thought. "What if I wanted his tongue down my throat?!?!" AT this Harry him self began to blush a violent shade of red.  
  
"Why would you want his tongue down your throat?!?!?!" Ron yelled back.  
  
"Can we please stop talking about me tongue?" Harry tried to ask softly.  
  
"STUP UP HARRY!!!" Ron and Ginny yelled at him together.  
  
"OK, I'll just..." Harry pointed at the couch and sat down.  
  
"What is all the noise going on down here?" Hermione came walking down the girl's staircase. She entered the common room to find two very angry siblings looking very angry and everyone in the common room looking at them. "You can all go back to your own lives now. The show's over." Hermione said to everyone in the common room.  
  
"No, it's not!" Ron said loudly to Hermione but now no one was paying attention cause they didn't want to upset Hermione.  
  
"What exactly is the problem, Ron?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Them!" Ron said pointing a finger at Ginny who was still angry with her brother and Harry who was sitting down on the couch massaging his head.  
  
"Ron, this really isn't any of your business. I'm a big girl and Harry's your best friend. Don't you trust him?" Ginny said to Ron trying to scream at him that he probably ruined everything between her and Harry.  
  
"Would someone just please explain what happened?" Hermione asked so she could do whatever she could to help.  
  
"She... He... they...." Ron tried to tell Hermione but ended up just getting angry again.  
  
"So Harry kissed me! I kissed him back! I don't see what the big deal is!" Ginny yelled at her brother, both turning an all-new shade of red.  
  
"Ron could I talk to you for a moment over there?" Hermione asked pointing over to a corner of the common room that was currently vacant. And then with out waiting for Ron to answer she grabbed the sleeve of his robe and pulled him across the room the corner.  
  
"Hermione what are you doing?" Ron said tripping as Hermione pulled him because she was quite shorter than he was.  
  
"What are you doing?!?!" Hermione hissed as she turned around to face Ron when they reached the corner.  
  
"Well, I was hungry so I came down to-" Ron started.  
  
"Not what are you doing down here." Hermione cut Ron off. "What are you doing breaking up Harry and Ginny?"  
  
"Well, you should have seen them Hermione." Ron hissed at her. They were all over each other.  
  
"Ron, let me ask you a question." Hermione said trying to make Ron see some sense. "Remember a little love letter we wrote about a week ago?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, I do and I know that we're trying to get them together." Ron said. "But do you know what it's like seeing your best friend snogging your little sister. It's disgusting and wrong. Harry's like my brother and she's my sister and ew." Ron shuttered.  
  
"Kinda like Harry might have felt when we got together. I see Harry as a brother too. And I'm sure Harry sees us as brother and sister. Don't you think it was a little awkward for him too?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. I just don't want either of them to get hurt." Ron said. "And if he hurts her, I will definitely hurt him." Ron clenched his fists at his side.  
  
"Remember both Harry and Ginny want this." Hermione said. "Now let's go." She took his hand and led him back to the couch that now both Harry and Ginny were sitting on, very close together.  
  
"Ok, Harry, Ginny." Hermione said walking up to the couch. "Ron has something to say to both of you." Harry and Ginny looked shocked. Both quickly stood up as Hermione pushed Ron in front of her so he could talk to them.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Rom mumbled.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." Ginny said leaning closer. She knew what he had said but wanted him to say it louder. Harry just laughed at Ginny.  
  
"I said, I'm sorry." Ron said louder this time.  
  
"It's alright mate." Harry said smiling. "It's understandable. She is your sister. It was just a little scary." Hermione stood behind Ron and nodded her approval. She had him wrapped around her little finger.  
  
"And I just wanted to say that I think you two go really well together." Ron said suddenly feeling that the ceiling was extremely interesting.  
  
"Thanks Ron." Ginny smiled. "This means a lot to me."  
  
"No problem." Ron said and Ginny hugged him and Harry patted his back.  
"Yeah, thanks mate." Harry smiled.  
  
"Now we just have to tell Mum, Dad, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, and George." Ginny said pulling away from Ron and smiling at Harry who was suddenly very pale. Why did the one girl he liked extremely have to have such a big family?  
  
(A/N: Ok people I think this is the last chapter. There isn't much to write about since Harry and Ginny are now together. Well, see if every wants more then we'll see what happens. Or maybe if my dear friend and co-writer wants to pick it up she can!!!) 


End file.
